


Losing My Religion Trying To Keep Up With You

by littlegaylauren



Series: Everyone Sucks But You [2]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, also baby gays are so cute, i love them, theyre like a family, tyler and luke are in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegaylauren/pseuds/littlegaylauren
Summary: The three friends stood in the aisle of the 7/11, peering at the products displayed with a nervous wonder. For the first time in her life, the products in front of her were blue, not pink (or a light purple for the "adventurous" teen). Kate felt a pang in her stomach that was almost.. ashamed of being in the isle, facing the wrong direction. If someone in her class saw her.. she'd never hear the end of it.But this was one of Luke's newest experiments with her sexuality, what did she like, what didn't she like? The topic had come up the night before as they lay together on Luke's bed, her head at his feet and Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure playing low on his TV.---Or- Luke and Tyler try to help Kate find a fragrance that will woo Emaline during their next date.





	Losing My Religion Trying To Keep Up With You

The three friends stood in the aisle of the 7/11, peering at the products displayed with a nervous wonder. For the first time in her life, the products in front of her were blue, not pink (or a light purple for the "adventurous" teen). Kate felt a pang in her stomach that was almost.. ashamed of being in the isle, facing the wrong direction. If someone in her class saw her.. she'd never hear the end of it. 

But this was one of Luke's newest experiments with her sexuality, what did she like, what didn't she like? The topic had come up the night before as they lay together on Luke's bed, her head at his feet and Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure playing low on his TV. She and her dad were staying over more and more these days, and Luke's room had more or less turned into an amalgam of her belongings and his. 

"What about fragrance? Do you prefer a more manly scent or a fruity girl perfume?" He asked, scribbling into his notebook just brimming with questions he wanted to ask her. Kate's nose scrunched at the question, "I don't know.. I don't really mind either I guess.." she shrugged awkwardly, "Why does it matter?"

"Scent is how you woo the ladies! A man's fragrance can change his life forever. Look, didn't you say the other night that you want to _woo_ Emaline on her birthday? Take her out to that concert out in Portland, tell your dad you're having a sleepover and then maybe even have se-" Kate sent him a glare, "I get it, Luke!" she hissed, kicking him in the shoulder earning a groan from Luke in pain. 

 _Surely my vanilla lotion can charm her right? Although.. she's never said anything about it either._ "Would you help me pick one out?"

So that's how they got here, standing in the middle of a 7/11 on a Tuesday evening. Side by side stood Luke, Kate and Tyler (Mcquaid refused to come, ever since the movie premiere he'd been a little bit of a dick around Kate). R.E.M.'s Losing my Religion played on the radio in the store, and the only other inhabitants occupying the gas station were old Mrs. Miller, a gruff looking truck-driver, and the pimpled-teenage employee at the cash register. 

"Spray on deodorant, the epitome of a freshmen's cologne. Cheap, and hella fresh." Luke began, running a hand over a random canister of deodorant. Kate looked at each of the labels- Spice fire, Lynx, Degree, Addiction, Kate picked up the one entitled Sportstar: Ice Blue and inspected it, pulling off the cap and taking a whiff. It smelled.. familiar. 

"You might not want to choose that one," warned Tyler, taking the bottle from the sophomore. "Why not?" Kate asked, confused. 

"..Well," Tyler raised his arm and sniffed the armpit of Oliver's trench coat. "It's the same kind Oliver used.. and me too now," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Dude, you use Oliver's deodorant?"

"What! He left it for me- wrote that a man's aura is what makes him famous." he defended anxiously. Luke rolled his eyes, looking back to Kate- "See? What I said last night was true! This is how you get all the ladie-" Suddenly the words left Luke as the door to the store opens and in walks a large, gruff man with a mustache and overalls, but who follows the man into the store is no other than Emaline Addario. 

"What? What are you staring at?" Kate asks, turning to watch her girlfriend follow her father into the gas station. "Shit! Hide me!" She demands, but it's no use because Tyler is already waving the girl over- "Hey it's Emaline! We can just ask her what she likes- Hey! Hey Ema!" Calls the curly-haired boy, capturing her attention. 

It wasn't often that Emaline got to see her father, which is exactly why Kate and Emaline weren't able to hang out after school like they usually did. But when it'd turned out that he'd forgotten a few ingredients for the dinner he was planning on preparing for the two of them, some microwavable lasagna type thing but his empty apartment had lacked beer or snacks for them to munch on in the meantime. 

Kate's cheeks ran red as she made eye-contact with the blonde, standing awkwardly in the center of the aisle with a can of deodorant in her left hand and a nervous twitch in her right. She watches Emaline excuse herself from her father to join them in the aisle. "Hey gorgeous- boys," she nods to the boys, but her eyes are on Kate and only on Kate. The smile on her lips is contagious, and Kate can't help but let out an awkward, smitten giggle. "Hey Ems," she whispers, looking at her feet awkwardly.

"What are you three doing here? Dad's let the apartment run barren of food for too long." She sighed, leaning against the shelf beside them. She's wearing a salmon shaded sweater paired with a black skirt that's just barely too short for her. Her hair's curled and styled in the same fashion as it was the day when Emaline had called Kate a lesbian in front of the whole class (which she's apologized immensely for since), and Kate wonders if she's wearing the same bra underneath that makes her breasts look just so _amazing_. 

"Uhm- nothing," Luke rushes out, which Kate nods in agreement, but of course Tyler is ever blind to the obvious, so when he starts his sentence with "Kate's trying to figure out what scent will make y-" Luke quickly places his hand over the curly-haired boy's mouth. Tyler licks Luke's hand in retaliation which earns a whine from the dark-skinned boy. 

Emaline's blue eyes widen in surprise at the confession and the cogs seem to turn in her mind for a second before she nods, reaching into her pocket to pull out a couple dollar bills and hands them to Tyler. "Why don't you two go get a slushie? I saw a porno on the magazine rack that's facing the machine that you two could look at." She offers, wiggling her eyebrows. The two freshmen quickly look to Kate who only sighs and nods before they race towards the machine. 

Emaline looks behind her shoulder to look for her dad who is currently engaged in a conversation with old Mrs. Miller. Quickly, Emaline leans in towards her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck and placing their foreheads together. "Is what Tyler said true? Because if you're trying to change something for my benefit.. you know I think you're perfect don't you?" 

Kate's eyes are downcast at their feet, "I know I know... I just.. I think I want a little bit of change? But.. it wouldn't hurt if you liked what I did too.. and if I got your input." 

The blonde hummed, moving up high onto her tip toes to kiss her girlfriend's forehead. "I'd love to help you sweetie," she told her, moving away to look at the choices presented in front of them. Kate watches her eyes fall onto the bottle of sportstar, a look of disgust hinting her face. So definitely not that one. Avoiding the sportstar, Emaline moved through the different sprays quickly, smelling each and assessing while Kate watched on silently. 

Say something you idiot! "You uhm.. you look really pretty today.. Not that you don't always look pretty! Because you're like... wow, gorgeous every day.. but.. yeah," Kate awkwardly stuttered out, mentally slapping herself in the face. Emaline smirked, eyes moving back to Kate, "You're like.. so adorable. I love it," she cooed. "Here's what I like.. they're ranged from kind of manly to.. well.. somewhere in the middle of like.. feminine but also masculine." She had out four bottles, all from different brands and different shades of color. 

Kate looked at each of them, and tested each of them out. After a few minutes she'd decided. "I.. I think I like this one," she said, holding up an Old Spice bottle. Emaline hummed appreciatively, "I'd love to see you wear it cutie," she winked. 

"Hey Ems? You coming?" Called Emaline's father from the cash register. "Be there in a sec!" the blonde called back, turning to her girlfriend to peck her lightly on the cheek, "I'll call you tonight, okay? Keep your line open," she whispered into her ear before turning to catch up with her father.

Kate watched her leave, mumbling a good-bye under her breath as her eyes followed the blonde out the door and into her father's pick up truck. 

Suddenly her vision was blocked by a very pleased looking Tyler and a sheet of paper ripped out of a magazine, "Look Katie! _Boobs_! Real life boobs!"


End file.
